Sibling Jealousy
by Evil Kion
Summary: Kion is secretly jealous of Kiara, and Killed the guard though starvation. Kion joins the Outsiders after being banished for Kiara's safety. Kion secretly never blamed scar for what he did. he secretly wanted to be just like scar. yet Kion pretends otherwise. K for violence KionxVitani
1. Chapter 1: Before the Banishment

It's been a year sense the army of scar and attacks are still going on. Kion has gotten bored and began to become lazy. It's been weeks sense the last time Kion has eaten. He is very slim and now is fighting the urge to hunt & eat. He was recently gotten a craving for honey badgers, hyenas, hippos, egrets, hornbills, jackals, cheetahs, vultures, warthogs, meerkats, mandrills, okapis, leopards, crocodiles, and snakes. Ok let's begin...

"Kion you need to get up and eat something, we never see you eat, you just drink water all the time. And you never seem to want to leave the liar. What's gotten into you Kion? You almost killed Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. We literally had to pry you off of them and hold you off until they were out of your sight. Then you snapped out of it. So you need to... eat s-someth-thing." Said Bunga starting to tremble in fear.

" Bunga are you ok?" Asked Fuli. "um guys I hate to say this but kion has lost to being starved and ***gulps** * predator hunting instincts. so um it's time to run. Ono get Simba and tell him Kion has lost control and has entered starved hunting lion mode." Said Bunga.

Kion sneaks away and hides in the tall grass and goes to sleep the next morning Zazu flies around heading for Pride rock to give the morning report. "Is that Kion?!" Said Zazu to himself. "Kion! Is that you. Stop fooling around and let's head for Pride Rock-aaaaaahhh help!" Zazu said before getting swatted and knocked out. Luckily Ono saw a craved starving Kion attacking Zazu.

"Hapana! Your King Simba, Queen Nala, Rafiki Lion guard! Every one! It's Kion he's still in the Starved hunting predator mode. He just knocked out Zazu and is advancing on him as we speak! Kion is going to try and eat Zazu! Kion is not himself!" Panicked Ono.

When everyone got to Kion and Zazu they only got to see Kion trap Zazu inside his mouth. Kion starts to chew up Zazu. Kion finishes in seconds and spit's out Zazu's skeleton. "Zazu! No! Kion! This is not you!" Cried Simba.

Kion, turns his head to see Bunga and licks his lips, then starts too advance on Bunga while growling, eyes locked on Bunga with Hunger & starvation in them. Kion lunges at Bunga claws unsheathed, mouth open. Kion kills and eats Bunga. "Bunga!" Cried Fuli in horror before being killed and eaten.

Ono was the Next to die and get eaten. Kion notices Janja and runs after then with Hunger being filled in his eyes. Janja, Chungu look out!. Cried Cheezi before the trio was killed and eaten. Next too get killed and eaten was Goigoi. Finally Kion kills and eats Ajabu. Kion then returns to Pride Rock only to find Timon and Pumbaa. Pumbaa dies first then Timon, after killing Timon and Pumbaa Kion starts to eat their bodies. After eating Kion runs into the Lion Guard Lair before collapsing unconscious. One hour Later Kion wakes to find Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Beshte.

"Mom! Dad! Kiara! Beshte! Wait, where's Bunga, Fuli, And Ono?" Asked Kion. "um Kion... Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Ajabu, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Goigoi. are all dead! Killed and eaten alive!" Said Beshte. "It was me wasn't it? I should have never tried to kill my self though starvation." Said Kion sadly. "Kion! You wanted to kill yourself?" Asked Kiara. "Kiara come with me. i want to speak with you in private meet me at flat ridge rock."

whispered Kion to Kiara. "Ok Kion. meet you there." Whispered Kiara back to Kion. Kion ran to flat ridge rock. "Mom, dad. Kion seemed to not to care about their death. when he asked if it was him and about him wanting to kill himself. he seemed to be fake being sad. yet when he was talking about wanting to kill himself there was jealousy and hate in his eyes and yet his eyes were looking at me while hiding his face."


	2. Chapter 2: Kion's Bannishment

_"Kion so what's up, why did you try and kill you're self though starvation?" Asked Kiara._

 _"Because of you! You're always bragging on how you're going to be future queen at me. It's like I'm worthless, unliked. Nothing to this family. I've envied you Kiara after the first few weeks of you nagging me on how you being future queen. I started. Wanting to be future king. Then when I was chosen to be leader of the lion guard I thought that would make me feel better. Forget about the past. Hakuna Matata. But I was wrong when every night I still got nagged by you. So I thought I should just end my life. But the guard dying. No that wasn't my fault I should have left so I could avoid loosing control of my hunger, my cravings. Scar had a point when with his jealousy but I kinda think he over did it. He should have died, killed himself something. I once asked Rafiki about our great grandfather, what he was like. What caused scar to become the way he was. We both know I'm the older brother. You were born a half-year after me. Vitani is Kinda cute. Father pays little to no attention to me. Scar's life isn't that different form mine. My friends are dead because of me because I tried to kill my self." Said Kion. "Mufasa did what you do to me. Ahadi paid little to no attention to Taka. Taka was Scar's birth name he got the scar from his father just for sleeping in the royal den when who was a teenager. Mufasa watched as Taka was disowned and banished. During Taka's exile Mufasa laughed thinking it was all just some big joke but when didn't return Mufasa regretted it. When Mufasa became king he welcomed Taka back. For a while Taka was leader of the lion guard until the night the teased him saying that maybe Mufasa should be leader of the lion guard saying Mufasa was more fierce. That was the last straw. Taka destroyed his lion guard."_

 _Kion then sniffs the air and runs off. He bumps into Beshte and Looses control to his cravings. He kills sand eats Beshte. He snaps out of it and freaks and cries."What have I done?!" Kion runs into the Lion guard lair and sees a new painting of him destroying his guard with out the roar._

 _He notices Rafiki. And semi-consciously attacks him. He ends up getting defeated by Rafiki._

 _He walks out and escorted to the front of Pride Rock. "Kion, for the Safety of Kiara and the sake Pridelands' survival!, I sentence you to, Exile! Exile you to the Outlands." Exclaimed Simba. "Enjoy your kingdom Kiara, Enjoy it while you still can!" Roared Kion furiously. As he Runs off he gets pushed out to The log border to the Outlands by the pride he once once knew as Pride Mates. Even Tiifu and Zuri were In the group forcing him out._

 _Kion soon bumps into Zira. Zira soon notices Kion is furious, and has the look of victim of betrayal. She even sees a glimpse of Jealousy in Kion's eyes. "Hello Zira I wish to join your Pride. To get revenge on father. To get back my birth right._

~Tlk~

 ** _In this story Kion is replacing Kopa. Also Kopa and Vitani were cousins and people were fine with it but Kion x Vitani and People freak out, get mad and complain._**


	3. Chapter 3: Kion's Confession

_Kovu and Kion trained together. but at hearing about Kiara and how much she missed seeing him  
Kovu's heart started to change back to it's once Innocent state. Kion growled angrily when think about Kiara, Simba, and Nala._

" _Kiara, you will pay for telling father, because of you! I'm banished! You'll fear that day you crossed me! The day I was banished! Father will pay a fools death for banishing me! My birthright was taken away from me a ever sense that little thief of a princess was born! I'm only half a year older than you Kiara, you birthright thief!" Snarled Kion "Wait you're older than Kiara?" Asked Kovu in shock. "Yes! Father has always favored Kiara over me! I had to keep up the act! I secretly agreed with Zira. I remember if it were yesterday. Lions first! Lions over all!:_

 _ **(Flashback):**_

 _ **Zira:  
There is no greater power than to rule over the land!**_

 _ **We both have it inside us it's here where we stand!**_

 _ **My friend you know it's true!**_

 _ **Look close and you will find!**_

 _ **ruling every animal is destiny for our kind!  
**_

 _ **So if we're joined to gather! We will never fall!**_

 _ **Lions must rule forever! Lions over all!**_

 _ **Lion over all! No animal is more grand!**_

 _ **Lions over all it's why we rule the land!**_

 _ **We crush any resistance!  
So enemies keep their distance!**_

 _ **Lions! Lions over all!**_

 _ **Kion:  
(In Kion's mind: She is so right but I need to keep up the act!)  
If we do what you suggest We'd be evil and cruel!**_

 _ **Using force and threat that is no way to rule!**_

 _ **Zira:  
But if we're joined to gather we will never fall!**_

 _ **Yes Lions must rule forever!**_

 _ **Lions over all!**_

 _ **Lions over all! No animal is more grand!**_

 _ **Kion:  
Stay noble and grand!**_

 _ **Zira:  
Lions over all! it's why we rule the land!**_

 _ **Kion:  
We must protect the land!**_

 _ **Zira:  
We crush any resistance...**_

 _ **Kion:  
Friendship and kindness!**_

 _ **Zira:**_

 _ **So enemies keep their distance!**_

 _ **Kion:  
Will always find us!**_

 _ **Zira:  
Lions! Lions over all!**_

" _Zira, you and I have different ideas on how lions should act!" Said Kion._

" _And that's why we're here... to talk! This way..." Said Zira._

 _ **(End of flashback)**_

" _So all this time you actually agreed with me but pretended to disagree and never told me!" Yelled a shocked Zira. "Yes! It's true i actually agreed with you and didn't tell you i was pretending to disagree." Said Kion. "Yes, hm... well, I forgive you for using the roar on us." Said Zira._


End file.
